


Forgotten Memories

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: A mission to another realm that for once isn’t to save the world, but to help a friend, and bring her back to the world she belongs in.





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Written for week 3 of Ficlet Instruments! The prompt pic is at the beginning of the story.

They are walking on a narrow bridge that looks to be made of glass. Not the clear glass that makes you fear of falling, but a colorful one, with different shades of blue mixed together. There's a black swirl here and there and the surface reflects the light that's shining from somewhere above, behind the clouds on the hazy sky.

It's so mesmerizing that you can find yourself lost in it, and before you know it you're falling down to the clear water that's flowing underneath. Everything around them looks soft, but Magnus knows that the rocks hidden under the water wouldn't be.

"Careful," Alec says as the bridge starts to curve down. They are nearing the other side where their destination should be.

“You know you didn’t need to come,” Magnus says for the millionth time since they portalled here. He knows that despite the dreamlike view, the place is dangerous and there will be a payment required for what they need to ask. Magnus has plenty of memories, many of them the type he’s willing to trade.

They are in a realm that feeds off of forgotten memories, of dreams that slip away as soon as you wake up. They are there to repay a gift that can never truly be repaid, and that was never given with the expectation of a payback.

“I’ve watched you travel to another realm too many times without being able to help ,” Alec says, holding Magnus’ hand tighter. “I want to be here with you. I want to do this. For her.”

Magnus knows that it’s useless to argue. Alec made up his mind as soon as he opened the letter that Clary had left for them to read after the wedding, a letter with a bold new rune promising immortality drawn to the back of it with neat lines and curves.

The rune that's twin Alec drew to his chest only a few days after the wedding. A rune that changed their lives.

Magnus knows that they both feel the same, that they would do whatever they can to thank Clary.

“For her,” Magnus nods and they keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to imagine that their mission is successful and they get Clary's memories back and all is good again. Okay?


End file.
